


cooking quotes

by emmalem



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, and i only did cause i feel like soonhoon doesnt get the love it deserves, babes made me write this with like, dino's a lil shit, i'm really bad at comedy so like, jihoon loves his hyung so v much, kind of crack fic??, the randomest plot in existence, they are cooking but they have no idea how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalem/pseuds/emmalem
Summary: “just us now.” soonyoung hummed happily making jihoon slap him in the chest and back away a little to look at him in the eyes.“it was just us. 20 minutes ago. in a nice warm bed. but you had to wake me up, didn’t you?” he left the boy’s lap making his way to the refrigerator.“of course i did. jeonghan hyung still hasn’t lifted my oven ban, and i’m hungry.”





	

jihoon felt a light blow in the back of his neck first thing when coming to.

 

“wake up.” he heard the other’s voice whisper in his ear, and grunted onto the pillow. “c’mon.”

 

“no.” he grunted turning around and heard light chuckle.

 

“please?” soonyoung asked hugging him, making the pink haired boy try and wiggle his way out.

 

“leave.” he whined grabbing a pillow and hitting the boy behind him.

 

“such a bad dongsaeng.” soonyoung tsked before apparently leaving the bed. jihoon heard the bedroom door open and close quickly after. he turned around again a couple of times before kicking his leg and getting up with a grunt. he left the bedroom and walked to the living room to find minghao and junhui on the couch with controllers on their hands, and someone, who he could just assume to be dino, with that  _ horrendous _ hair sticking up out of the back of his head, laying face down on the floor.

 

“why is the maknae on the floor?”

 

“well, lemme tell you a story…” jun said smirking, shoving his controller onto minghao’s hand and turning around to face the small man, wrapped in a blanket, with his hair in every possible direction and a pissed off expression. “soonyoung is on the kitchen.” he said immediately after assessing the way the boy looked turning around and going back to his game. or trying to seeing minghao was clearly dragging his arse in mandarin.

 

he walked to the kitchen to see vernon face down on the countertop before making eye contact with soonyoung, sitting on a chair on the table, who just smirked. 

 

“hey, look who’s up.”

 

“you’re evil hyung.” jihoon complained, beelining his way to said evil hyung making himself comfortable in his lap. 

 

“i don't know what you're talking about.” he said wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist with a smile in his mouth. because jihoon's boyfriend was a bastard that knew he couldn't sleep without the black haired boy by his side. he nuzzled his head into the crook between the older’s neck and shoulder. 

 

“did you wake him up as well?” 

 

“i’d never.” he said brushing his fingers through the cotton colored hair on top of his boyfriend’s hair. “that was seungkwannie.”

 

“doesn’t sound like him.” he mumbled happily getting lost on soonyoung’s fingers brushing his scalp slightly. 

 

“he wants to go shopping.” hansol groaned against the marble.

 

“it’s 9am in our day off.” soonyoung complained, only to get jabbed on the ribs with an ewbol for the irony. 

 

“fucker.” jihoon mumbled on his neck.

 

“no bad words hyung.” seungkwan all but yelled coming out of nowhere making jihoon stir on soonyoung’s lap making both of them grunt. “c’mon ver, i wanna be back before seungcheol and jisoo hyung.” he said pulling the brunette by his arm out of the kitchen.

 

“pray for me.” the young boy pleaded towards his oldest hyung with puppy eyes while the boy waved him off. 

 

“just us now.” soonyoung hummed happily making jihoon slap him in the chest and back away a little to look at him in the eyes.

 

“it was just us. 20 minutes ago. in a nice warm bed. but you  _ had  _ to wake me up, didn’t you?” he left the boy’s lap making his way to the refrigerator.

 

“of course i did. jeonghan hyung still hasn’t lifted my oven ban, and i’m hungry.” he pouted getting up and walking towards the boy.

 

“where are the hyungs?”

 

“cheol and jisoo hyung went grocery shopping, which should probably take around 2 or 3 hours, and jeonghan hyung went to take his cousin to the bus station.”   
  


“why didn’t you ask jun hyung? he’d probably cook something for minghao and dino as well.”

 

“ask him to cook exactly what? cereal?” he mussed peaking over his boyfriend’s head over the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice, while the boy grabbed jam and bread and eggs, placing them on the counter next to the oven. “you’d wake up as soon as i left the bed anyway.”

 

“bastard.” jihoon groaned with a smile ripping at the corner of his mouth anyway. he broke the eggs on the frying pan while putting two slices of bread on the toaster. soonyoung opened the top cabinet to grab mayo and ketchup. “i refuse.” jihoon deadpanned pointing with the spatula at the condiments in his boyfriend’s hand making the boy laugh and put them on the table. “what’re you laughing about?”

 

“with that hair, you just really look like a beany baby with an attitude hoonie.” he ducked just in time to avoid the plastic spatula from hitting him in the head. he looked in front of him to see the smaller with his back turned to him while he scrambled the eggs with a spoon, but the tips of his ears were almost matching his hair in anger.

 

soonyoung chuckled and walked over to his boyfriend turning him around and kissing the top of his head. “too much anger for this time of the morning.”

 

“well, you do drive me crazy.”

 

“jesus.” soonyoung made gagging noises at the 164cm of cheesiness in front of him. 

 

“shut up.” he grunted pulling the boy down to peck at his mouth. cause jihoon loved his hyung, and soonyoung knew that. and the other 11 knew that from that one time that after seeing soonyoung kiss the side of his head, mingyu tried to pick him up and it took wonwoo, seungcheol and dk closely around 40 minutes to get jihoon away from the chair and the chair away from mingyu’s vital organs. to be fair wonwoo was just trying to make sure mingyu’s face remained the way it was. he liked that face way too much to just let it go to shate. 

 

soonyoung pulled away suddenly when the smell of burn hit his nose. he looked at the frying pan and pouted. “shit.”

 

“oh c’mon.” 

 

“bread.” 

 

“those were the last 3 eggs.”

 

“still… bread.” soonyoung pouted while poking at the slices of bread in a plate in front of him, while jihoon put jam and the peanut butter he found on the cabinet in his.

 

“hyungs!” dino complained entering the kitchen and sitting next to them.

 

“what’s wrong?” jihoon asked while pouring himself and soonyoung glasses of juice.

 

“jun and minghao hyung are cheating against me.”

 

“it’s not our fault you have the hand eye coordination of an american woodcock.” they heard minghao shouting from the living room making soonyoung raise his head looking towards the threshold with a furrowed brow.

 

“american what?”

 

“why would they do that?” jihoon asked pushing the glass towards his boyfriend.

 

“minghao couldn’t spell apple last week, how the hell does he know that?”

 

“because they are clearly jealous i’m coming to be a better, and much more handsome dancer than the both of them.” he explained waving his arm around agressively, knocking jihoon’s glass away from his hand.

 

“come here you korean judas and i’ll show you who’s this band’s true baryshnikov.” minghao’s voice was made clear, and angry again, from the living, while junhui could be heard chuckling. 

 

“bary what?” soonyoung asked confused passing a hand through his face.

 

“oh it’s on hyung.” the brunette said raising and marching his way towards the living room.

 

“it took him 4 months to learn how to say carat.”

 

“after i win both of you, i’ll destroy hoshi hyung and me and jihoon hyung will become a power couple better than anyone here.” he said just passing the threshold just in time to not be hit by one of the pb&j slice of bread jihoon threw his way, smashing against the wall by the refrigerator and the floor instead.

 

“this damn kid.” jihoon muttered fuming out of his ears.

 

“he’s not even christian, how does he know judas?”

 

“you’re the leader you should teach him manners.” the pink haired boy glared at his boyfriend who still looked perplexed by the random shate minghao stored.

 

“that ship sailed long ago.” he said waving his hand around in the air.

 

“doesn’t it bother you?”

 

“if he wants to take my place and choreograph every show case 3 or 4 times be my guest.” he nib at his toast thoughtfully. “i mean i knew he used the ‘i don’t know much korean’ to get around junhui hyung in the beginning, but this is just too much pretentiousness.”

 

“my bread.” jihoon pouted looking at slice that was slowly finally hitting the floor.

 

“besides, i know you love me for more than just my moves.” jihoon snapped his head to look at his boyfriend who was smirking. “i could have your dance skills and i’d still be your favorite hyung.”

 

“motherfucker.” jihoon scoffed, even though a smile was tugging at his mouth, for both knew that was true, as he pulled the black haired boy in by the collar of his pajama to peck at his mouth.

 

“ _ what the fuck did you two do to my kitchen? _ ” jeonghan’s voice was heard before their lips could meet, and in a second jihoon was slipping under the table while soonyoung climbed on the countertop to try and flee through the kitchen window, only to be stopped about midway of his torso out by jeonghan holding him by his ankle. “you just wait until seungcheol gets home.”

 

“motherfucker.” both boys whined at the same time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so, i'll be posting some other one-shots from this same universe later, so yeah. this is my first time putting anything i write out there, so i'll be at mynameisgretel.tumblr.com if you wanna stop by my ask and yell at me abt seventeen while i'm having an anxiety attack, feel free.


End file.
